Summer performance
by cherushii huey
Summary: They're going to Hawaii! What do you think will happen? Jealousy. Romance. Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys…. This is my first fanfic…. I'm a very big fan of Len and Kahoko…. So my first fanfic is about them!! ~Enjoy~

It's summertime!!!!

The music students are preparing for their next performance. Kanazawa-sensei told them that they will be staying at Fuyumi Shouko's villa again. After that announcement, everybody left.

When Kahoko was going out, Amou-san luckily spotted her.

~conversation~

Amou: Kaho-chan!!!! I heard all of you are going to have a vacation at Fuyumi-chan's villa…

Kahoko: yeah, it's not really a vacation ….. We are just going to stay at Fuyumi-chan's villa because our next performance's venue is near there.

Amou: I see. Anyway, may I come with you guys?

Kahoko: That would be awesome, but you need to ask Kanazawa-sensei.

Amou: yeah. I better go ask him now!! Bye, kaho-chan!

Kahoko: Bye!! Text me if you'll come.

Amou:okay…. See you soon!

~ChApTeR EnD~

Hi guys!!! Sorry if this is short it's just a little story before they go to Fuyumi-chan's villa. I will update soon. Take care!


	2. At Shouko's villa

Hey guys!!!! This is chapter two. Sorry, if the first chapter was rather short. ~Enjoy~

~ Hino residence~

Kahoko: I'm home!!!!

Mom: Welcome home, sweetie!!!

Kahoko: I'll be at my room if you need me.

Kahoko's mom nodded in response

At Kaho's room…….

There was a complete silence until her cell phone vibrated.

Kahoko: This must be Amou-san's message.

Amou's message

Kaho-chan!!!!! Kanazawa-sensei said I can come , after all I'm the journalist of this school. I really look forward to spending my vacation with you guys!!! Take care.

After reading the message she quickly pressed the button '' reply''

Kahoko's reply was rather simple, she just told her '' me too''

Kahoko: The performance is next week, I better prepare the things I needed.

After preparing the things she needed, she ate her supper with her family, and eventually went to sleep.

~Next Week~

The night before the trip…….

Kahoko: I didn't realize time flies so fast! Anyway, I have to get some rest……..

~Tomorrow~

I woke up early today, and prepare my breakfast. After eating, I quickly got dressed. It was still 7:30 in the morning. A few minutes later, my ride was there. A familiar voice called out my name outside.

Kahoko: Eh… Kaji-kun ??

Kahoko went out.

Kaji: Hino-san, are you ready?

Kahoko: Kaji-kun, I didn't know you were a music student too!

Kaji: I'm not, Hino-san.*giggles* I'll just be helping you guys.

Kahoko: Okay…I'm ready. I'll just say good bye to okaa-san.

Kaji: Okay!

Kahoko bid good bye to her Mother, got her things and went to the van.

Fuyumi: Kaho-sempai, you look beautiful today.

Kahoko: Thanks, you look cute too!

After a few hours, they finally arrived to their destination

Hihara (looking at Fuyumi-chan's villa) : Wow, This place is really beautiful!!!! I never get tired coming here! Ne, Kaho-chan isn't it nice?

Kahoko: Hai!

Tsukimori showed no expression.

Kahoko: Tsukimori-kun , are you okay?

Tsukimori: Yeah….. I'm just tired from the trip.

Kahoko: Well, you better get some rest.

Tsukimori just look at her and walk away.

Tsuchiura: Oi, Tsukimori at least say something to Hino-san.

Tsukimori: Whatever, I'm going to get some rest.

Tsuchiura pulled Tsukimori's arm.

Kahoko: Tsuchiura-kun, It's okay.

Tsuchiura: B-but, Hino-san……. Never mind.

Kanazawa: I'll assign you to your rooms, then we'll have lunch.

Everyone nodded……

~ Lunchtime ~

Hihara: Wow!!!!! The food here tastes so good…..

After eating lunch, it was practice time…..

Tsukimori: Kanazawa-sensei, I'm going to practice later 'cause I'm really tired.

Kanazawa: Okay…..

At the practice room…….

Kahoko: Eh… Kanazawa-sensei, where is Tsukimori-kun?

Kanazawa: He's tired. He'll practice later when he feels better.

Kahoko: I see.

Everyone seems to perform better than before.

~ After two hours ~

Kanazawa: Today's practice was very good. Do your best at the performance on Thursday.

Everyone nodded.

Amou: Kaho-chan, I love the way you play the violin!

Fuyumi: Yeah….. Kaho-sempai, me too.

Kahoko: It's nothing really….

Amou: Kaho-chan, Fuyumi-chan, let's go grab some snacks together.

Kahoko and Fuyumi: Hai!!

After eating….

Kahoko: Amou-chan, Fuyumi-chan, thank you very much!

Amou: Don't be silly, Kaho-chan…… It's because of you that I'm here right now. I'm really happy I have friends like you. Fuyumi-chan thanks for always being so nice to me.

Fuyumi: Amou-sempai and Kaho-sempai had always been very nice to me too.

Kahoko smiles

Kahoko: Excuse me, may I go to the comfort room for a while?

Amou and Fuyumi nodded.

On the way, she heard a very beautiful music coming from the music room. She didn't realize that she already went in.

Tsukimori: Hino-san? What are you doing here?

Kahoko: Ahh… Nothing!!! Sorry, I'm disturbing you.

Tsukimori: It's okay… you can stay if you want.

Kahoko: Really? Thanks! By the way, how are you feeling?

Tsukimori: I'm fine.

Tsukimori started playing, the song was sweet…. It was Ave Maria!!

Tsukimori looked at Kahoko.

Kahoko blushed when she noticed.

Kahoko: Ahh! Tsukimori-kun thanks so much…. I'll be going now!

Tsukimori gave a confused look.

Kahoko went back to her friends.

Amou: Kaho-chan!

Kahoko: I'm really sorry!!!

Fuyumi: It's okay…… Kaho-sempai, Amou-sempai, we better go to our rooms now. I heard tomorrow we'll be doing a lot of things.

Kaho and Amou nodded.

~ The Next Day ~

The breakfast was delicious as usual. Hihara gave the same comments about it.

Kanazawa: Everyone, we'll be going to a special place today. It's a surprise so I won't be telling you yet.

Hihara: Cool, I love surprises!!!

Tsuchiura : As expected from Hihara-sempai.

Yunoki and Shimizu smiled.

Kanazawa: prepare your things now, and we'll be leaving soon.

Hey guys!! I hope You like this chapter….. chapter three is coming out tomorrow ( May 10) I'll try my best to finish it.

By the way, you will find out what kind of love game I was talking about. Reviews please okay?? Thanks again!


	3. destined to be together

Hey guys…. This is chapter three!!

~ Enjoy ~

After preparing, everyone got on the bus again.

Two hours later……. They arrived in a forest?!

No, that forest was no ordinary forest. The flowers are very exotic;

The fruits are fresh; there's even a waterfall!!!

Hihara: I've never seen a place like this in my entire life!

Yunoki: This place is quite amazing……

Kahoko: Ne, Kanazawa-sensei, how did you know this place?

Kanazawa: When I was hiking, I accidentally discovered this place.

Kahoko: Ahh… I see.

Shimizu: Ne, everyone let's have lunch here.

Tsuchiura: It would be like a picnic

Hihara: Great idea. Can we have lunch now? I'm really starving.

Amou: We'll stay beside the waterfall.

Hihara: What's the food today?

Kanazawa: I didn't bring anything.

Hihara: What will we eat?!!

Kanazawa: The fruits here or anything you can find that is edible.

Amou: Kaho-chan, Fuyumi-chan, what are we waiting for let's grab some food!!!

Kaho and Fuyumi: Let's go!!

After 30 minutes…..

Hihara: This is a lot harder than I thought.

Yunoki: Cheer up, Hihara; Look, you got a lot of food…..

Hihara: You're right!

Tsuchiura: I got fruits.

Kahoko: Ne, everyone…. Guess what I found…… Rice and Vegetables!!!

Everyone: What?!! Really?!!!

Kahoko: Yup!!! Let's all share it together.

Everyone ate their meals happily.

Kahoko: I almost forgot….. I brought a sugar free yogurt here in my bag.

Amou: Kaho-chan, why did you have that?

Kahoko: My okaa-san accidentally put it because she thought this is my sister's bag. I'm not really in the mood of eating yogurt right now.

Kahoko went to Tsukimori

Tsukimori: Hino-san?

Kahoko: Tsukimori-kun, do you want this yogurt?

The yogurt was Tsukimori's favorite, but unfortunately he declined it.

Tsukimori: No thanks, I'm full.

Kahoko got disappointed.

Tsukimori;s thoughts: Why did I lie like that…. Hino-san was generous, yet I declined her. I'm so stupid!!

Hihara: Kaho-chan, give it to me instead.

Kahoko: H-h-hai!!!

The moment Kahoko was giving the yogurt to Hihara, Tsukimori suddenly barged in.

Tsukimori: Give me that!!

Hihara: Tsukimori, You said you're full!!

Tsukimori ignored Hihara.

Tsukimori ate the yogurt quickly.

Kahoko was relieved.

Kanazawa: I think we should go back now.

Amou: Kanazawa-sensei, we just ate lunch! We haven't done anything yet!

Kanazawa: Okay….. You know, when I went here before there's a saying that this place is really special. If you are lucky enough, you can see some animals.

Yunoki: I see.

Shimizu: Really? Like what?

Kanazawa: I don't know, but they say that there eagles in this place. They say that if the male and female eagle rested on your arms the two people are destined to be together.

Tsuchiura: I don't believe that, what if the two people are just friends?

Kanazawa: Maybe the two people are just hiding they're true feelings.

Kahoko blushed!

Fuyumi: Kaho-chan?

Kahoko: Ahh… Nothing!

Tsukimori: Kanazawa-sensei, I'm going there first.( points to the tall trees full of fruits.)

Kanazawa: Okay…. But don't get lost.

Yunoki: Kanazawa-sensei, Hihara and I are going to find the eagles you're talking about.

Kanazawa: If you can…..

Yunoki: Hihara, let's go!

Tsuchiura: I'll go pick some fruits so that I can bring them home.

Amou: Kaho-chan, Fuyumi-chan, let's search for the eagles too.

Fuyumi: Uhhmm…sempai I wish to stay here and rest. Is that okay?

Amou: Sure. How about you Shimizu-kun?

Shimizu: No thanks, I'll stay here with Fuyumi-chan.

Fuyumi blushed!

Everybody left.

Yunoki and Hihara's POV

Yunoki: I can't find any eagles.

Hihara: Me too, let's just sit here and find something to eat.

Yunoki: Hhara, we just ate!

Hihara: Oh yeah….

~ end of hihara and yunoki's POV~

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tsukimori's Pov

Tsukimori: I'm so stupid! I did something unnecessary to Hino-san.

Suddenly, he heard birds chirping…. Could it be the eagle?!

Tsukimori: It can't be….. I must be dreaming.

~End of Tsukimori's POV ~

Kahoko and Amou's POV

Kahoko: Amou-san, there are no eagles, okay?

Amou: We can't give up just yet!

Kahoko: Fine, I'll look there.

Amou nodded.

Kahoko kept walking not noticing that she was already lost.

Kahoko: Huh? Where am I? Am I lost? This can't be happening! I have to calm down first and try looking for the others.

She kept walking until she saw someone……

Kahoko: Eh?? That body looks familiar……

Kahoko walked closer.

She soon found out that it was Tsukimori-kun!

Kahoko: Tsukimori-kun!!!! I'm so glad I found you…..

Tsukimori looked at her with confused eyes…..

Tsukimori: Are you lost?

Kahoko: Yeah…..

Sudddenly, they heard the bird chirpings….. Again?!

A few seconds later, two majestic birds flew to Tsukimori and Kahoko's arms.

Kahoko: The eagles?!!!!

Tsukimori: It can't be……….

Tsukimori and Kahoko blushed………

Kahoko and Tsukimori's thoughts: This is one of the happiest moments of my life……

Hey guys!!! This is the ending of chapter three. I'll make chapter four soon….. By the way, the love game will be on chapter four. Reviews okay?? ^_^


	4. Love Game

Hi guys!!! I present you…. Chapter four!!!!!

This is the continuation from the last part of chapter three where Tsukimori and Kahoko . ~ ENJOY ~

Kahoko: Ne, Tsukimori-kun, have you ever let an eagle rest on your arm?

Tsukimori: No.

Kahoko: Me too! It's really exciting.

Tsukimori: Uhmm…. I'm sorry about awhile ago.

Kahoko: It's okay, forget what happened……

Tsukimori just looked at her.

Tsukimori: Hino-san, I think we should get back now.

Kahoko: Hai!!

There was a complete silence on their way back. They both wish someone would break that silence.

Kahoko: Ano, Tsukimori-kun…… Do you believe what Kanazawa-sensei said about the eagles?

Tsukimori: No. It's very obvious he made that story up. Don't tell me you believed in what he said……..

Kahoko: Ahhhh….. No!!!

Tsukimori: Hino-san, about what happened awhile ago…… T-the eagles…… Please don't tell anyone……

Kahoko: Okay….. I promise!

They finally arrived.

Kanazawa: Tsukimori, Hino, Where have you guys been? Everyone's been looking for you.

Kahoko: Ahh….. We're very sorry…..

After a few minutes, Hihara and the others came.

Tsuchiura: What happened? Where have you guys been?

Kahoko: I'm very sorry…… You see, I was lost…… Then I saw Tsukimori-kun……..

Hihara: Have you guys found the eagles? No matter how hard we tried we just couldn't find any.

Yunoki: I'm exhausted.

Kahoko and Tsukimori looked at each other………

Amou: What's the matter, Hino-san?

Kahoko: Ahh…. Nothing!!!

Amou: Okay…..

Kanazawa: Let's get back now.

Hihara: B-but….. Kanazawa-sensei, we didn't find the eagles yet!!

Kanazawa: Forget about the eagles, it's getting dark.

Hihara: Hai…..

Everyone got on the bus again.

After two hours, they arrived at the villa.

Hihara: I'm tired….. I'll go rest at my room first.

Kaji: Welcome back, Hino-san. (kisses her hand)

Tsukimori looked at Kaji as if he'll eat him alive! (scary)

Kahoko: K-k-kaji-kun…… Thank you…..

Kanazawa: It's already 7:00, let's eat supper. Ano, Yunoki, could you please call Hihara at his room……

Yunoki: Hai!

As soon as Hihara came down, supper was served.

Unfortunately, Kaji sat beside Kahoko……

Kaji: Ne, Hino-san, you look rather tired today; would you like this bowl of soup?

Kahoko: T-thanks, kaji-kun…….

Upon seeing Kaji's behavior towards Kahoko, Tsukimori felt a strong blood rushed through his veins…… Was it jealousy?

Tsukimori: Excuse me......

Kanazawa: Tsukimori, where are you going?

Tsukimori glared at him and walked away.

Shimizu: Ne, what's up with Tsukimori-sempai?

Tsuchiura: Never mind him, he's always like that.

Shimizu: Uhmmm, okay……

~Tsukimori's POV~

Tsukimori: What am I thinking? It can't be possible…… I can't have feelings for her…….. But why do I feel so angry whenever a guy treats her well? I've never experienced anything like this in my entire life……. I can't explain this feeling…… I feel like I want her to be mine…… No, that can't be right…… A peaceful sleep should do the trick!

~ End of Tsukimori's POV~

Hihara: Tsukimori must be in his room, I'll go check on him…….

Hihara went to Tsukimori's room………

Hihara: Ehh?? He's already asleep…… Must be tired……

Everyone took a quick break and eventually went to sleep.

~ The Next Day ~

Breakfast!!!!! ^_^

Hihara: Wow……. Amazing!!!! We are serving Italian dishes today!!

Yunoki: That's interesting…….

Everyone enjoyed their meals; Hihara, on the other hand, ate the most!

Hihara: I'm so full!!! Ne, Kanazawa-sensei, what are our activities for today?

Kanazawa: Well, today's the day you go shopping and have fun!

Everyone smiled…….

Tsukimori: Kanazawa-sensei, I'll just stay here…..

Kanazawa: Don't you like to go out with them?

Tsukimori: No…..

Kanazawa: Okay…….

Amou: Kaho-chan, Fuyumi-chan, let's go!!

Kahoko and Fuyumi: Hai!!

Everyone left except Tsukimori and Kanazawa.

Kanazawa: Ne, Tsukimori, what happened last night?

Tsukimori: Nothing……

Kanazawa: When Kaji was giving the soup to Hino, I noticed that you gave him a death glare……. Don't tell me you're jealous…….

Tsukimori: No….. Why would I be jealous? I don't even have feelings for her!

Kanazawa: Just by looking in your eyes, I see a sign of jealousy……

Tsukimori: I'm not jealous…… That's final.

Kanazawa: If you're not, why did you give Kaji a death glare?

Tsukimori: Well, because…… Uhhmm……. Whatever I'm out of here!

Kanazawa: That kid may be silent, but sure is thinking a lot in his head.

~ Girls POV ~

Amou: Ne, Kaho-chan, Fuyumi-chan, let's go to that boutique!

Kahoko and Fuyumi nodded……

Fuyumi: Amou-san, the outfits here are extremely beautiful!

Amou: I know!!!

Fuyumi: Have you chosen the outfits you like?

Amou: Not yet….. The outfits here are very expensive!

Fuyumi: Yeah….. Don't worry, Amou-san……. If you don't have enough money, I'll help you pay…..

Amou: Thank-you so much, Fuyumi-chan, but I'll just choose the one I can afford.

Fuyumi smiled.

Amou: Kaho-chan!!!!

Kahoko: H-hai!!

Amou: Have you chosen your outfit?

Kahoko: Yeah….I think I like this blue gown……

Amou: Kaho-chan, this is the first time I saw you pick a dress like that…… You have other blue dresses that has a darker color…… Why did you pick that one?

The dress That Kahoko picked was the same color as Tsukimori's hair!

Kahoko: Well, uhmm….. I pick this one because it's unique and something reminds of this color…..

Amou: maybe it's a someone……

Kahoko blushed…..

Fuyumi: Amou-san, I don't think Kaho-chan likes anyone……

Kahoko: That's right, Fuyumi-chan!!

Amou: Okay….. Kaho-chan, Fuyumi-chan, I think I'll buy this dress!

( A lilac colored dress with ruffles at the end )

Kahoko: Very nice, Amou-san!! Ne, Fuyumi-chan, how about you?

Fuyumi: I pick this one……

( long-sleeved peach colored dress with pearls and shiny beads )

They bought the beads and went to another shop……

Amou: Kaho-chan, Fuyumi-chan, let's go to that romance/love shop.

Kahoko: Why would we go there, Amou-san?

Amou: I saw something that I want to buy. It's okay, you don't have to go with me.

Kahoko: Okay, then we'll wait here then.

She came out from the shop holding a some kind of love/crush game.

Kahoko noticed the game's cover written '' Who's Your Ideal Match.''

Kahoko: Amou-san…. That game……

Amou: I know, isn't it great?

Kahoko was speechless……

Soon they finally came back to the villa.

Hihara: Today's a lot of fun!!

Kanazawa: Finally, let's have supper!

After eating, all of them went to the entertainment room to have some fun……..

Amou: Everyone, I bought this game…..

(She shows the romance/love game)

Hihara: What's that?

Amou: It's a game to know who your crush…..is

Yunoki: Let's play then!

Kaji: Hai!!!

This is how the game works:

There's a picture of cupid with his index finger out…… That thing will spin endlessly…… If that thing points to you….. You'll be the one asking the questions.

There is also the arrow, it will also spin endlessly…… that thing will also point the person who will be ask.

There are 20 questions, if you answer them without lies, they can find out the person you like.

When the questions are being asked, there will be a lie detector attached to your body.

Answer the questions correctly!

If in case that the person you like is also playing, please confess after playing to see results!!

~END~

Hihara played first arriving with a sense of admiration to Hino Kahoko.

Kahoko just smiled.

Unlickily, Kahoko was next!

The answers arrived to the one and only Tsuukimori Len!!

Kahoko: That can't be right!!! I never have feelings for that ice prince!!!

Amou: Admit it, Kaho-chan, you love Tsukimori!!!

Unfortunately, while Amou was saying those words, Tsukimori heard it, because he was going to check what were they doing…. So he heard it!

After hearing those words, Kahoko quickly left the room and went to her own room….. Tsukimori didn't notice her because of his extreme shock!!

Kahoko cried hard not because of sadness, but because she was happy that she finally discovered that she was in love with someone who was rather cold on the outside but warm in the inside…….

Hey guys!!!! I work really hard on this one….. I slept 1:00 a.m. because of this……. I hope you like it!!! By the way, the love game I hope you like it too…… I made it with lots of efforts!!! Reviews?? Please……. I can't update until May 16,'cause I'm going to a fieldtrip with my friends….. Sorry ^_^


	5. duet

Hey guys!!!! I'm back!!! I really had fun in my fieldtrip!!!

I'm very sorry that I wasn't able to update…..Uhhmm….about my story I'm also very sorry if I made it like a conversational way…..'Cause I have poor eyes….. By the way, during my fieldtrip……I met some really cute guys….. Not to mention bishounens like lacorda d'oro ……. Anyway, chapter five!

This is the continuation of chapter four….. The performance!!

The next morning……..

Amou: Ne, Kaho-chan, we're really sorry about last night……

Kahoko: It's okay…….

Fuyumi: We promise that we'll never play that game again……

They ate breakfast.

Kanazawa: Today is the big day……. Are you ready?

Hihara: Yup!

They arrived at the venue………

Kanazawa: Places everyone….

The music was heart warming…….

Everybody clapped for joy……

A little boy, out of the blue, asked if the two violinists could play a duet.

Kanazawa: Of course…..Hino and Tsukimori, could you come here for a moment.

Kahoko and Tsukimori went to Kanazawa

Kanazawa: You two will be playing a duet.

Kahoko: Kanazawa-sensei….. Why??

Kanazawa: The crowd loved both you playing…..

Tsukimori: Yes, they loved our playing…… Not only us.

Kanazawa: Yeah….. But the crowd wants a duet…… And it's both of you!

The crowd was calling!!!!!

Kanazawa: Just do it!

Kahoko: I'll do my best!

Tsukimori gave a smirk.

The duet…..

Tsukimori started playing Ave Maria… And of course, Kahoko followed…..

After the duet, the crowd was cheering wildly as ever…..

Little girl: Onii-chan, is she your girlfriend?

As soon as Kahoko heard that, a hot blush came rushing to her cheeks.

Tsukimori: Ahh, no……

Little girl: But onii-chan, you two look so good together!

Tsukimori: Well, thank-you. Uhmm….. I need to go now…. Bye!

Kahoko: Bye!

Little girl: Bye!!! Hope you two get together soon!

Everyone went back to the villa.

Kanazawa: We'll be leaving tomorrow….. Please pack your things tonight.

Everyone went back to their rooms.

After packing, the maid called for supper.

Hihara: I can't believe it…. Tonight's our last night….. I'm going to miss the food here!

Everyone smiled…

After supper, Kahoko took a quick stroll.

What a coincidence…. Tsukimori was also there!

Kahoko: Tsukimori-kun, you were so good at our performance awhile ago……

Tsukimori: Thanks….. You did well too.

Kahoko: I'm really sorry that the girl thought we were a couple….

Tsukimori just looked at her.

Kahoko: Ahh…. It's getting late! I'm going back now.

After Kahoko left, Tsukimori thought what it would be like if Kahoko was his girlfriend……

That night at the girls' bedroom….

Amou: Ne, Kaho-chan, do you like Tsukimori-kun?

Kahoko: Ahh!!! No!

Amou: Are you sure? Why are you blushing?

Kahoko: Ahh…. Because it's hot here…. Hahaha…..

Amou: In case you like him, I just want to know…. What part of that guy attracted you?

Kahoko: Amou-san, we're just friends…..

Fuyumi: Kaho-chan, Tsukimori-kun may be talented but he's cold, right?

Kahoko: If you get to know him more….. He's really a nice person

Amou: Okay…… If you don't like him, then I can have him?

Kahoko: What?!!! Uhmm….I don't think he's interested in anyone……

Amou: I'll ask him first thing tomorrow…..

Kahoko: Amou-san…… You'll just get hurt…….

Amou: I'll give it a try!

Kahoko: But….. Amou-san….

Amou: Aha!!!! You really like Tsukimori-kun!!! That's just a trap I set!!!

Kahoko: Well….. I really don't know!

Hey guys!!! I need to stop first I'll update tomorrow because I'm very tired….. I'll update tomorrow! This chapter is dedicated to the following:

Kyra Tan

Sharie See

Wendy Sy

Kayla Tan

Kevin-hia

Jeff-hia

Teacher Diana

Thanks so much!!! For reading this fanfic!!


	6. Valentine Special

Hey guys!!! I really can't stop thinking about those cute guys…. Anyway, this chapter is my favorite because it's Valentines Day!!

~ Valentines Day ~

A bunch of girls surrounding Yunoki-sempai……..

Yunoki: Everyone……. Thank you so much!!!!!

Girls: Waaaaah!!!!

Kahoko smiled and walked away…….

Hihara: Kaho-chan!! Happy Valentines Day!!!

Kahoko: Same to you, Hihara-sempai!

Hihara: Ne, Kaho-chan, uhhmm…. Since today's Valentines Day, w-w-would you like to go out with me?

Kahoko: Hihara-sempai….. I'm sorry. I have practice today…….

Hihara: Oh….. I see……

Kahoko: Cheer-up, Hihara-sempai….. I made you chocolates!!!!

Hihara: Really? Kaho-chan!!!! Thank you so much!!!

Kahoko: I'm glad you like chocolates! Hihara-sempai…… I need to go to class now….

Hihara: Okay…. Bye!!

As Kahoko was on her way to class, she met Tsuchiura-kun.

Tsuchuira: Hino-san??

Kahoko: Good morning, Tsuchiura-kun! Happy Valentines Day!!

Tsuchiura: Oh…. Happy Valentines…..

Kahoko: Ne, Tsuchiura-kun, I have chocolates for you!

Tsuchiura blushed…..

Tsuchiura: Oh….. Thanks!

Kahoko: Ne, I need to go to class now! Bye!

Kahoko's thoughts were flying to her prince charming…..

Kahoko: I haven't seen Tsukimori-kun…..

At class…..

Mio: A lot of girls are giving gifts and chocolates to Yunoki-sempai…..

Nao: That's not surprising….. Kaho-chan, How about you?

Kahoko was till dreaming about her prince.

Nao: Kaho-chan!!! Are you listening?

Kahoko: H-hai!! Sorry…..

Mio: Kaho-chan, your silent since you came awhile ago…..

Nao: Yeah…. Kaho-chan….. Is something wrong?

Kahoko: N-nothing!

Mio: Okay….

The teacher arrived after a few minutes.

Teacher: Today we'll be learning algebra.

Everyone nodded in response.

The teacher explained the tricky equations one by one….. Our leading music princess, Kahoko, wasn't listening……She was sleeping!

Teacher: Hino-san!!!

Kahoko: H-hai sensei!

Teacher: Please answer this equation, since you know algebra so well…..

Kahoko: Eto…..Ano….. Uhmmm…..

Teacher: Sleeping in my class…… Yet you are not even familiar with algebra…..

Kahoko: I'm so sorry, sensei.

Teacher: I'll let you of this time, seat down!

Kahoko: Hai!

The class was dismissed after that…..

Mio: Kaho-chan, are you okay?

Kahoko: Yeah…..

Nao: Let's go grab some lunch….

Kahoko: Hai!

After lunch, Kahoko went back to the classroom to review the lessons that she missed.

Kahoko: algebra….. Ahh!!! This is a nightmare!

Teacher: You see…… algebra will be a lot easier if you had listened to my explanation.

Kahoko: Sorry…..

Teacher: That's okay….. I'll explain the lesson again tomorrow….

Kahoko: Thanks!

Teacher: Do you best, Hino. Bye!

Kahoko: Bye!

Kahoko left the classroom and went to the music department….

She met Shimizu along the way.

Shimizu: Kaho-sempai….

Kahoko: Shimizu-kun, happy Valentines!

Shimizu: Hai….. Thanks…..

Kahoko: Here are some chocolates….

Shimizu: Thank you….

Kahoko: Shimizu-kun, have you seen Tsukimori-kun?

Shimizu: Tsukimori-sempai is absent today…..

Kahoko: Eh?? Why?!

Shimizu: Kanazawa-sensei said that he had a special concert today with her parents.

Kahoko gave a disappointed look.

Shimizu: Kaho-sempai, is there something you need from Tsukimori-sempai?

Kahoko: N-no!! B-b-bye!!!!

Shimizu: Bye……

Kahoko went to an empty practice room and started playing Ave Maria….. No, this time was not a happy music……It was full of hidden emotions…..

Kahoko practice three hours straight, not knowing the time was already 5:00 pm….. The time the school closes.

Kahoko: Oh, No!! I practice so much not considering so much time has passed. I better hurry or else I'll be staying here for the night.

Kahoko quickly fixed her things and dashed to the stairs ……. Finally, she reached the front gate….

Kahoko: That was close…..

It started raining……

Kahoko: Shoot!!!! I forgot my umbrella! Never mind, at least I wasn't locked up inside the school……

Suddenly, an elegant Audi A7 passed by……Guess who? It's Tsukimori-kun!!!! That's right, Tsukimori-kun saw her music princess soaked in the rain…..

Tsukimori: Hino? What's she doing here so late? Walking in the streets without an umbrella, she might get sick!!!

Tsukimori not knowing his actions got out of the car and went to Kahoko.

Kahoko: Tsukimori-kun?? I thought you had a concert today?

Tsukimori: It's done.

Kahoko: Why are you here?

Tsukimori: I just happen to passed by.

Kahoko: Okay….. Tsukimori-kun, I need to go now…… Bye!!!

Tsukimori: It's raining hard and you don't have an umbrella.

Kahoko: It's okay…… I'll run!!!

Tsukimori pulled her arm.

Kahoko: Really, I'm fine…..

Tsukimori: N-no….. Don't worry, I'll drive you home.

Kahoko: No need, I'll just be bothering you.

Tsukimori: N-no….. Please get in the car…..

Kahoko: H-h-hai!!! Thanks so much!!

Suddenly, Kahoko's stomach growled…..

Kahoko noticed that he was driving to a nearby five star restaurant.

Kahoko: Tsukimori-kun, where are we going?

Tsukimori: Let's eat dinner first.

Kahoko: B-but this restaurant is too expensive!!! I didn't bring much money……

Tsukimori: It's my treat……

Kahoko: N-no….. I promise I'll pay you back tomorrow!

Tsukimori: No need…..

They went inside the restaurant.

Waiter: What would you like to order?

Tsukimori: I'll have coffee.

Kahoko: Eh?? Tsukimori-kun….. You're not eating?

Tsukimori: I'm still full.

Kahoko: Okay…..

Waiter: How about you, miss?

Kahoko: I'll have a fettuccini…..

Waiter: Hai!! I'll be back with your orders.

Kahoko: Tsukimori-kun…… I'm so sorry…..

Tsukimori: N-no…. Uhhmm it's okay…

Kahoko: I must be bothering you…

Tsukimori: N-n-no…..

Their orders finally arrived.

Kahoko ate her fettuccini with much delight.

Since she was so hungry, there are some stains that are on her pink cheeks.

Tsukimori smiled.

Kahoko: Tsukimori-kun?

Tsukimori gave her a piece of tissue paper……

Kahoko knows what he meant by giving her the tissue…..

Kahoko: Ahh!!! I got some stains caught on my cheeks…..

She quickly wiped the stains….. She felt so embarrassed….

Tsukimori: Are you done?

Kahoko: Hai!!! Thank you so much!!!

Waiter: Your bill, sir.

Tsukimori pulled out his wallet an gave five thousand yen to the waiter.

Waiter: Thank you.

Kahoko: How expensive!!!! Tsukimori-kun, I'm so sorry….

Tsukimori: It's okay…..

After paying, they left the five star restaurant.

At the car……

Kahoko looked at Tsukimori-kun with loving eyes……Luckily, Tsukimori didn't notice.

Kahoko's thoughts: He's just so cool, run his hand through his hair……. What am I going to do now?

Kahoko noticed that there was a festival.

Kahoko: Look, Tsukimori-kun!!! A festival!

Tsukimori: Y-yeah….Let's go!!

Kahoko: Eh?? Tsukimori-kun, this is too much….. I'm very sorry for the trouble.

Tsukimori: It's okay….

We got out of the car. To my surprise, he drags my hand to the colorful booths of the festival. I could feel the hot blush rushing to my cold cheeks..... My heart was beating very fast…..

Kahoko: Ne, Tsukimori-kun, let's ride the roller coaster!!

Tsukimori: O-okay…..

They had so much fun riding the roller coaster……

Tsukimori: Hino-san, uhmm…. I think it's getting late….

After hearing those words from Tsukimori, Kahoko felt depressed…… Knowing that her '' One Night Fairytale'' was over.

Kahoko: Yeah…. Let's get back now.

At the car……

This time it was Tsukimori who was looking at Kahoko.

Tsukimori's thoughts: I can't explain this feeling…. Why do I feel so happy when I'm with her…..? All I know that she's something special…. AND I LOVE HER…..

Kahoko noticed that Tsukimori was looking at her with the eyes of an angel.

Kahoko smiled at him.

Tsukimori blushed…..

Tsukimori: Ahh…. Hino-san, we're here…..

Kahoko:H-hai!!! Thank you so much, Tsukimori-kun!!!

Kahoko and Tsukimori got out of the car…..

Tsukimori stood beside the gate waving good bye.

I waved back.

Suddenly, I noticed that I forgot to give him my Valentines gift. It was a wooden carved violin.

Kahoko: Tsukimori-kun!!! Wait!!!

Tsukimori: Hino-san?

Kahoko: I forgot to give you something.

Tsukimori: What's that?

Kahoko: Well, since today's Valentines Day….. I thought I'd give you something nice, Even if we're only friends.

Kahoko was about to give the wooden violin, but suddenly she tripped……. She ends up kissing Tsukimori-kun!!!

Kahoko: Ahh!!!! Tsukimori-kun ……. I'm so sorry!

Tsukimori: I'm sorry……

Kahoko: Good night!!!

Tsukimori: G-good night!!! Bye!!

When Kahoko left, Tsukimori went back to his stylish Audi A7.

Tsukimori touched his lips……

Tsukimori: Our special bonds……

Hey guys!!! I really hope you like this chapter…… I made it with so much effort!!! Reviews? Please!

This chapter is dedicated to the following:

Lilian-chi

Ellie-chi

Yoly-chi

Jeff-hia

Kevin-hia

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX ^_^


	7. unusual emotions

Hey guys!! Chapter seven is finally here!!!

~ Enjoy ~

This is the continuation of chapter six…..

Hino residence…….

Mother: Kahoko, why are you home so late?

Kahoko: Okaa-san, I'm so sorry….. Well, because I forgot my umbrella and Tsukimori-kun brought me home.

Mother: But still, why so late?

Kahoko: We ate dinner outside…..

Mother: Is it a date?

Kahoko: No!!!!

Mother: Okay the, It's getting late…. Go get some rest.

Kahoko: Good night…..

Mother: Good night.

At Kaho's room…..

Kahoko: I can't believe what just happened awhile ago….. Did I just kiss him? I didn't even give him the wooden violin!!! I'm so stupid! How am I going to face him tomorrow? I shouldn't think about that now, it's late I need to get some sleep……

She tried so hard to sleep, but she kept thinking about the kiss……

At last, she realized that it was already 6:00 am!!!

Kahoko: Ahh!!! I didn't sleep the whole night….. * yawn * I wonder what happened to him last night…..

Len's POV

Tsukimori: Shoot!!!! I didn't sleep the whole night…… But, it's okay….. Since it's about her….. And she's special….

Tsukimori took a quick shower, change into his Seisou Gakuen uniform, and went down for breakfast…..

Maid: Good morning, Tsukimori-sama…… Breakfast is ready…..

Tsukimori: Oh…..* yawn *

Mother: Len, you look rather sleepy today……

Tsukimoi: It's okay…..

Father: What have you been doing last night?

Tsukimori: Sleeping, of course…..( lying )

After eating his breakfast, he quickly got on the car and went to school.

~ End of Tsukimori's POV ~

Back to Kahoko…..

Kahoko: He must be in school now…… Anyway, I need to focus on my life first…..

Kahoko's mom called for breakfast…..

Kahoko: Hai, okaa-san!!!

Kahoko quickly got dressed and went down for breakfast….

Mother: How's your sleep last night?

Kahoko: Uhhmm…. Fine… * yawn* (lying)

Sister: Kahoko, I saw you last night with a handsome boy….. It seems like you two kissed….

Mother: What??!!! They kissed?

Kahoko: No!!!! Onee-san, you must be seeing things!!!!

Sister: Impossible….. I saw it clearly!

Kahoko: You must be dreaming!

Sister: Yeah….. Maybe I am….. I kind of saw someone kissing in my dream…..

Kahoko's thoughts: Whew…. That was close!

Kahoko: Thanks for the breakfast, bye!!

Mother: Bye!!! Take care!

At school…….

Kahoko went to class immediately because of her algebra lessons.

At class…….

Teacher: Hino-san, I'm very glad you came early….. Now, class…… Our lesson is still algebra….

The teacher taught algebra…..Again!

Kahoko: I finally understand what the lesson is all about….. I hope I get high grades in our upcoming exam.

The bell rang….

Teacher: Class dismissed!!!!

Mio and Nao went to Kahoko's seat….

Mio: Kaho-chan, let's go….

Kahoko: Okay….

After lunch, Kahoko went to the music department. Unfortunately, they are having a meeting today….

Kanazawa: Hino-san, you're early today…Since, Fuyumi and Shimizu has not come yet.

Kahoko: Hai!!!

Kanazawa: Please take the seat beside Tsukimori.

Kahoko: Ano, Kanazawa-sensei, can I seat beside Hihara-sempai instead?

After saying those words, Tsukimori was so shocked!

Tsukimori: What's wrong with her? Did she forget what happen last night?

Kanazawa: Why? Is something wrong? Did you guys fight?

Kahoko: No, I'm just more comfortable with Hihara-sempai……

Kanazawa: O-okay….

Kahoko took the chair beside Hihara.

Hihara: Kaho-chan!!!

Kahoko: Hey!!!

Yunoki: Hino-san…. Did something happen between you and Tsukimori?

Kahoko: Ahhh!!! Nothing!

Yunoki: All of a sudden you want to seat next beside Hihara , that's out of the ordinary….

After a few minutes, Shimizu and Fuyumi came.

Kahoko: Hey!!! Shimizu-kun, Fuyumi-chan….

Kanazawa: Now that everyone's here, let's start our meeting…..

Everyone nodded.

Kanazawa: We'll be having a sports festival….. Both music and general students will be participating….

Tsukimori: I can't I'm busy…. Besides, I'm not good at sports.

Kanazawa: You'll just have to cancel all your plans for that day!! Even though you're not good at sports your partner will help you!

Tsukimori: Partner?

Kanazawa: All of you have to draw lots, and see the name written in the paper…..

Hihara: Sounds exciting!!! I hope I get Kaho-chan's name.

Kahoko smiled at him.

Kanazawa: Let's draw lots now….Hihara you go first.

Hihara got a folded piece of paper, and open it.

Hihara: Aww… It's not Kaho-chan…. But anyway, Yunoki and I are close friends.

Kanazawa: Shimizu you're next, followed by Tsuchiura.

Shimuzu: I got Tsukimori-sempai.

Tsukimori: Great… I can't even be partners with Hino-san… What am I thinking? She must've hated me now because of last night's incident.

Tsuchiura: I got Hino-san.

Kahoko smiled her usual smile.

Kanazawa: As for you… (Looks at Fuyumi) You'll join Tsukimori's group. Everything is settled, our meeting has ended.

Everybody left.

Tsuchiura: Hino-san, I'll walk you home.

Kahoko: No thanks, Tsuchiura-kun….. Mio and Nao are waiting for me at the front gate.

Tsuchiura: Okay…. Bye!

Kahoko: Bye!!

Kahoko left.

While Kahoko was walking in the hallway, she suddenly thought about what happened awhile ago with the seating arrangement incident.

Kahoko: What have I done? I hurt someone precious to me….

A teardrop came rushing down to her cheeks, but she quickly wiped it.

At last, she arrived at the front gate.

Mio and Nao: Kaho-chan, want to go to the cake shop today?

Kahoko: I'm sorry….. I need to go home now…

Mio and Nao: Okay…. Bye!!

Kahoko: Bye!

While on her way home, she can't help but shed a couple of tears….

Kahoko: I'm such a fool….. I only avoided him because I don't want to get hurt….Who am I kidding? He doesn't care about me…..

At last she arrived at her house….She quickly wiped the tears before going in…

Mother: Welcome home, Kahoko.

Kahoko: Ou…. I'll be at my room if you need me.

At her room…..

Kahoko: I even forgot to give him the wooden violin….. *sobbing* I hope everything will work out at the sports festival.

Hey guys!!! I hate writing this chapter, because I'm so heart broken….. But I promise the next chapter will be very nice…… Reviews? I hope so….. I still work hard….

This chapter is dedicated to the following:

Jeff-hia

Kyra Tan

Kevin-hia

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	8. realization

Hey guys!!! I give you chapter eight!!! I hope you'll enjoy this one!!! ^_^

The sports festival has finally come….

Kanazawa: Are you guys ready?

Everyone: Hai!!!

Kanazawa: Please go to your partners now!

After the teams finish preparing, the sports festival officially started.

The first game is horse riding.

~ Mechanics ~

Pick a strong horse.

Ride the horse as fast as you can.

Collect all the necessary items in the list

.

Try completing at least five items from the list.

Ride the horse again.

Win the game!

~ End ~

Host: Let the games begin!!

Kahoko: Ne, Tsuchiura-kun, let's get this horse!

Tsuchiura: Okay…..

Tsukimori noticed how close Hino-san was with Tsuchiura…..

Tsukimori's thoughts: How could he be the one? I mean, does she even love him? Anyway, I need to focus on the game.

All the teams have already chosen their horses.

Host: Ready, set, go!!

Kahoko and Tsuchiura's horse ran so fast that Kahoko almost fell….. Good thing Tsuchiura caught her.

Tsukimori's eyes were filled with so much anger.

Because of this, he wasn't able to concentrate in the game….. That made their team lose.

As for Kahoko, she didn't won either because she can't forget the incident between her and Tsukimori….. And that Tsuchiura touched her….

Host: The winner is Aoi Kaji's team!! But, they're not officially the winner yet…. You still have a chance! For our next game, this is a very unusual game….. But it's fun anyway…It's called the pulling basin race!

Kahoko: Ne, Tsuchiura-kun, this game looks fun!

Tsuchiura: Sure is.

Kahoko: Thanks for catching me awhile ago…..

Tsuchiura grinned.

~ Mechanics ~

Each team will be provided with a big basin.

The girls will be sitting inside the basin.

The guys will be pulling the basin with a strong rope attached to it.

It will be a race.

As for the three persons in one team, the youngest boy will not play…… Unlike awhile ago, all three persons can join….. This time it's different.

Win the game!

~ End ~

Host: Let's begin, shall we?

Tsuchiura: Don't worry, Hino-san, I won't go too fast.

Kahoko: It's okay…. I like it fast, since I never have been on a basin ride before.

Tsukimori heard that short conversation and was so relieved.

Tsukimori's thoughts: Ha!! Try being nice to her….. You wish! Look, she even preferred it fast….

The game started not very long.

Tsuchiura: Hold on, Hino-san!

Kahoko: Hai!!!

The game was extremely fun! This time, Tsukimori's team won!

Host: This time, Tsukimori's team won! I didn't expect music students would also be good at sports/ games. We'll be taking a quick break.

Kanazawa: Having fun?

Tsukimori: No! I hate sports!

Kanazawa: Come on, Tsukimori, your team won.

Tsukimori: I'm exhausted.

Kanazawa: Suit yourself. How about you, Hino?

Kahoko: I'm having so much fun, even if we're not winning.

Kanazawa: I see.

Host: Everyone breaks over! Our next game will be bike challenged.

Kahoko: Do your best, Tsuchiura-kun!

Tsuchiura: Thanks!

Tsukimori gave him a death glare which he didn't notice.

Host: This is our second to the last game, so do your best!

~ Mechanics ~

Each team will be provided with a mountain bike.

The boys will be riding the bike, as for girls/boys, you'll be waiting at the stop-over to give them water etc.

The boys will ride the bike as fast as they can.

There are some obstacles like small hills, big rocks, etc. You must avoid those things.

Of course, last but not the least, win the game!

~ End ~

The race lasted for thirty minutes.

Host: The winner is Hihara and Yunoki's team! Wow, music students are also good sports!! For our last game, it's not very hard; it's called the paper dance.

~ Mechanics ~

A big piece of paper will be given to each team.

When the music starts, both girls and boys will be dancing or even just moving. When the music stops you have to stand within the paper, but this time you have to fold the paper in half and so on until it becomes so small that you have to ride on the boys' back.

As for the three persons in the team, the youngest girls and boys will play. The team with two boys will not be able to participate in this game…. Instead, you'll be one the judges.

I ask you to be the judges because this game is very complicated. Especially the part how you stand within the paper.

Do your best! Win the game!

~ End ~

The game was so tricky…. But somehow everyone managed to stand within the paper except the last part was so hard that everyone couldn't get it, so Tsuchiura decided to carry Kahoko in bridal style….. This made Tsukimori so angry and jealous!

Kahoko: Ah!!! Tsuchiura-kun!!! Please be careful…..

Tsuchiura: Hai!! I'll always be careful……

Tsukimori couldn't control himself anymore, so he told Kanazawa that he'll drop out of the game.

Kanazawa: Tsukimori, why? This is the grand finale!!! Don't you want to watch Tsuchiura carry Hino in bridal style…? Don't you want to see your friends win?

Tsukimori: No!!! I rather die……

Kanazawa: As I thought, you love Hino…..

Tsukimori: Think what you want to think, I'm out of here!

Tsukimori went out.

Host: The winner is Tsuchiura Ryotaro and Hino Kahoko!

Everyone: Congrats!

Shimizu: Ne, Everyone, where's Tsukimori-sempai?

Fuyumi: I don't know, he's just here a moment ago…..

Kanazawa: He left. I think he doesn't feel good.

Hihara: Is he sick?

Kanazawa: I don't think so. Maybe emotionally…..

Hihara: What do you mean?

Kanazawa: I really don't know…..

The time Kahoko heard those words, she was extremely worried about what Kanazawa-sensei meant by '' emotionally sick ''

Kahoko: Ne, everyone, I need to go home now. I promise my mom that I'll help her with supper tonight….. Bye!!! Thank you so much!

Everyone: Bye!

On Kahoko's way home, she noticed that someone was following her, but she doesn't know who that person is.

Kahoko: Is someone there?

Tsukimori: Hino….-san….

Kahoko: Tsukimori-kun?

After calling out his name, she started moving farther.

Kahoko's thoughts: I'm not going to fall for him….. I know he doesn't love me….. I don't want to be embarrassed or hurt.

Tsukimori: Hino-san, why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? Look, I'm sorry about the kiss….

Kahoko: Tsukimori-kun….. No, it's my fault…. I'm going now.

Suddenly, Tsukimori appeared in front of her face.

Tsukimori: I don't know what's wrong with me these days….. I-I-I kept …..

Kahoko: I'm sorry…. I need to go….

Suddenly, Tsukimori grabbed her hand…

Kahoko: Tsukimori-kun?

Tsukimori: I kept thinking about you for the past few days….. And why do I feel so jealous when other guys are with you? I can't explain what I'm feeling inside…. This is the first time I experienced something like this in my life….. But I'm happy about it….. Hino-san, I love you….. I can't imagine life without you….. I hope you don't hate me for this….

Kahoko was so shocked….. It's like her whole life changed after that confession…..

Kahoko: Tsukimori-kun….. I love you too….. I'm so sorry that I avoided you…… The only reason was that I thought if I avoided you…. I can forget about you and my feelings…. (Crying)

Tsukimori wiped the tears that fell like raindrops.

Tsukimori: Don't cry…

Kahoko: H-h-h-hai…..

Tsukimori wrapped his arms around her.

Kahoko: Tsukimori-kun…. I forgot to give you something….

Tsukimori: What's that?

Kahoko hands him the wooden carved violin….

Tsukimori: Thank you…. It's getting late…. I'll walk you home…

Kahoko: Thank you… Tsukimori-kun…

Tsukimori: Don't call me Tsukimori anymore….. Uhmm… Please call me by my first name…

Kahoko: Okay…. That goes for you too…

At last…. They arrived at Kahoko's house.

Tsukimori: Good bye… I love you….

Kahoko: I love you too… Bye… Take care!

Hey guys!!!! I really enjoyed writing this chapter….. I'm really happy that guy was not part of my life anymore…. Reviews? I hope so…..? This chapter is dedicated to the following:

Rainbow Concerto

Bychuu

Micah

Mikee

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	9. someone special

Konichiwa!!! This is chapter nine…. I hope you like it!

This is the continuation of chapter seven.

~ Hino Residence ~

Mother: Kahoko, you look happy today…… Did you enjoy your sports festival?

Kahoko: I did….. I promise to help you out with supper tonight….

Mother: It's still early, I'll prepare the ingredients first…..

Kahoko: Hai…. Okaa-san…. I'll be at my room.

~ Kaho's room ~

Kahoko: I'm so happy…. I can't believe Tsukim-I mean Len….Actually said that…

Suddenly, her cell phone rang.

Kahoko: Hello?

Amou: Kaho-chan!!! How's the sports festival today?

Kahoko: Fine….

Amou: I heard that Tsukimori left because he was '' emotionally sick ''

Kahoko: Ahh…! I don't know…..

Amou: Was it because of you?

Kahoko: Of course not! (Lying)

Amou: Well then, see'ya!

Kahoko: Bye!

After that quick conversation, Kahoko heard her mother calling her.

Kahoko: Okaa-san, what's for supper tonight?

Mother: Onigiri..

Kahoko: Okay!

After thirty minutes, the onigiri was ready.

Mother: Everyone, supper's ready!

Everyone: Hai!!

They ate their supper with much delight.

~ Len's POV~

Maid: Supper's ready!

Len: Thank you…..

~ Supper Time ~

Father: Len, you seem different today.

Len: Huh?

Hamai Misa: It seems that your attitude has changed.

Len: It's still the same…..

Hamai Misa: Len, by the way, how's Kaho-chan?

Len blushed while hearing the name '' Kaho''

Len: Fine…

Hamai Misa: You know what; I really think you need someone like her.

Len: Why?

Hamai Misa: Well, as a mother, I know that she's the one who changed your attitude….You may not notice it…But, since the day I met her…. I knew she was something special.

Len: Oh…. Okay…

After supper, Len went to his room.

Len: Kahoko….. You're something special…..I'll give her a call.

~ End of Len's POV ~

Kahoko's phone rang.

Sister: Who might be calling you at this moment….( suspicious )

Kahoko: I don't know.

To her surprise, it was Len!!!

To be continued~

Hey guys!!! Do you want to know what Kahoko and Len talked about? Well, you'll see in the next chapter….. Reviews? I hope so…. This chapter is dedicated to the following:

Jeff-hia

Pathetic Rainbow

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	10. together

Konichiwa!!!! I'm sorry the last chapter was so short….. I give you chapter ten! This is the continuation of chapter nine…..

~ Hino Residence ~

Sister: Answer your phone….

Kahoko: Hai! Excuse me….

Kahoko left the living room and proceed to her room.

Kahoko: Hello?

Len: Kaho…. Are you busy?

Kahoko: Uhmm… No… Why'd you ask?

Len: Uhmm…. It took you so long to answer your phone…

Kahoko: Sorry…. My sister was there awhile ago…So I didn't pick up the phone.

Len: Okay…. Uhmm… Do you want to have lunch with me tomorrow at the roof top?

Kahoko: That's so nice of you, Len…Okay…

Len: So… I'll see you tomorrow…Bye, I love you…..

Kahoko: I love you too…. Take care!

That was a quick, but sweet conversation.

Kahoko: I better prepare my things for tomorrow.

After preparing her thing, she went to bed.

~ The next day ~

Kahoko: I'm going to have lunch with Len today…. I never had lunch with him before…. I'm excited.

She does her usual things faster than before….

Mother: Kahoko you're early today…..

Kahoko: Hai!! Okaa-san…. I'll just buy my breakfast at school… Bye!

Since Kahoko was so early today, she arrived at school the same time as Len.

Len noticed that Kahoko was so early standing at the front gate.

Len: Kaho??

Kahoko: Len!

Len: Why so early?

Kahoko: I'm waiting for my best friends….. They're always the one waiting for me….So, this time…. I'll be the one returning the favor…..

Len thought that she was waiting for him…..But, instead she was waiting for her friends…..Len was quite disappointed…..

Len: Okay….

Kahoko: Ne, Len, I'm so excited that we're having lunch together….. I promise I won't be late….

Len: I'll wait for you….See you….

Kahoko: See you….

After a few minutes, Mio and Nao arrived.

Mio: Good morning, Kaho-chan!

Kahoko: Good morning!

Nao: Why are you so early today, must be waiting for someone special.

Kahoko: I'm waiting for both of you…..

Mio: Thanks, Kaho-chan!

Nao: Let's go to class now…..

At the classroom…..

Teacher: We'll be having an exam next week on algebra…. I want you all to study well…..

Everyone nodded.

Teacher: Today we're going to dissect a frog!!!

Everyone: Yuck!!!

Teacher: Don't worry… Each one of you will be assigned with a partner, one boy and one girl….. Kaji-san, why don't you be partners with Hino-san…

Kaji: Hai!!! Sensei…..

After everyone was assigned with a partner, the disgusting project has started.

Kahoko: Kaji-kun…You dissect the frog, okay?

Kaji: Sure…. Anything for you…

Kahoko: Hai?

Kaji: Ne, Hino-san…..Do you want to have lunch with me later?

Kahoko: Sorry, Kaji-kun…. I'm having lunch with someone else later….

Kaji: You're friends wouldn't mind if I come along, right?

Kahoko: I'm not eating with my friends…

Kaji: Who are you eating with?

Kahoko: I'm sorry, Kaji-kun….. But that's none of your business…

Kaji: Sorry….

Kahoko: It's okay…..

After dissecting the frog…..

Teacher: Everyone…. Very good! Class dismissed!

Mio and Nao went to Kahoko's place.

Nao: Kaho-chan…. Let's go..

Kahoko: I'm sorry…. I won't be eating with you guys today….

Mio: Why? Are you eating with someone else?

Kahoko: Yes…. I'm sorry…. I need to go now…

Nao: At least tell us who that person is….

Kahoko: Okay… But you'll have to promise to keep it as a secret.

Mio and Nao: Hai!

Kahoko: It's Tsukimori-kun.

Mio and Nao: Waah!!! Really? Why?

Kahoko: I'll tell you the reason later….Bye!

Kahoko rushed to the roof top carrying her bento.

At last, she arrived.

Len: Kaho….

Kahoko: I'm sorry…. How long have you been here?

Len: It's okay…. I just got here anyway… Let's eat.

Suddenly, Hihara and Yunoki came up.

Hihara: Eh?? Kaho-chan and Tsukimori?

Kahoko: Hello….Hihara-sempai, Yunoki-sempai.

Yunoki: Why are you two here alone? Are you hiding something?

Len: No!!!

Hihara: You should've invited us!

Kahoko: Ah… Sorry?

Hihara: That's okay….. Let's have lunch now.

A few moments later, Tsuchiura, Fuyumi, and Shimizu came.

Tsuchiura: Everyone?

Hihara: Tsuchiura!!! Glad you came!!! The more the merrier!

Tsuchiura: Huh?

Hihara: Tsukimori and Kaho-chan we're the first ones here….Unfortunately, she didn't invite us!

Tsuchiura: Why?

Yunoki: I don't know…. It seems that they're hiding something.

Len and Kahoko: No, we're not!

Shimizu: Sorry….

Kahoko: It's okay, Shimizu-kun.

They ate lunch together.

Len whispered to Kahoko:

Len: Kaho, I'm sorry it did not turn out the way I planned.

Kahoko: It's okay, Len…..As long as you're here, I don't need anyone else.

While everyone was busy eating and chatting, Len gave a quick kiss on Kaho's cheek….

Kahoko: Len…

Len smiled at her blushing face.

Len: To make up for what happened, I'll take you somewhere later after school, okay?

Kahoko: Hmm… Our exam is still next week…Okay!!!

Hihara noticed that Kahoko and Tsukimori weren't laughing and chatting with them…. It's like they have their own worlds…

Hihara: Oi!!! Tsukimori, Kaho-chan!!! What're you two talking about?

Kahoko: Oh, nothing!!

Yunoki: Really? Why are you so frightened when Hihara asked you?

Tsukimori: It's because Hihara-sempai suddenly asked her… So she was shocked…

Yunoki: Reasonable enough.

The bell rang….Lunch time was over.

Everyone left the roof top except Len and Kahoko…

Len: I'll be waiting for you at the front gate later…

Kahoko: Okay… Bye!!

Len: Bye…

Everyone went back to their classrooms.

Teacher: Since we're having an exam next week, I want you all to study silently….I'll give you one hour.

Kahoko opened her algebra text book….

Kahoko: I can't believe I'm not ready for next week's exam…. I only know half of the lesson…

Suddenly, Mio and Nao called her.

Mio: Kaho, you didn't tell us why you're eating with Tsukimori….

Nao: Don't tell me you're together already.

Kahoko: Mio, Nao, I ate with Tsukimori because I l-love him….

Mio and Nao: What?!!!!

Teacher: Hey!!! I said study silently!!!

Kahoko:Shh…

Mio: When did you ever start loving that ice prince?

Kahoko: I really think he's a nice guy….He helps me a lot..

Nao: Okay…But I don't think he has any interest in relationships..

Kahoko: I'm going to tell you a secret…But please, promise you won't tell anyone…

Mio and Nao nodded their heads.

Kahoko: He told me that he loved me.

Mio: He did?

Nao: I really can't believe that ice prince would be interested with our Kaho…

Kahoko: But we're not officially together.

Nao: I see….

The teacher's voice interrupted their conversation.

Teacher: I'm sure everyone has finished studying, before I dismissed all of you…I have one thing to say, please review your lessons! Okay…Dismissed!

Mio and Nao: Is he going to walk you home?

Kahoko: Hai! I'm really sorry…

Mio: It's okay….

Kahoko: I need to go meet him now, Bye!!!

Mio and Nao: Bye!!

Kahoko left.

She was so excited to see her prince's face, so she ran as fast as she can until she reached the front gate.

Len: Kahoko… Let's go to the park.

Kahoko: The park? What for?

Len: It's a surprise.

Kahoko: Okay…

While on their way to the park, Len tried to hold her hand….Unfortunately, he failed.

Len look a bit disappointed.

Kahoko: Len, is something bothering you?

Len: N-nothing…

Kahoko: Come on, I know you're lying….I can see it…

Len: Sorry…. I-I-I-I just want to hold your hand….

Kahoko smiled her cute smile.

Kahoko: Len….You don't have to be disappointed….

Kahoko held his hand.

Kahoko: I love to hold your hand as well.

Len: Oh… Kaho, you're hand feels so soft…

Kahoko: Yours as well….

At last, they arrived at the park.

To be continued~

Hey guys!!! I'm sorry this chapter took so long….Reviews? I hope so…^_^

This chapter is for Hanisakura!!!!


	11. A bracelet full of bonds

Hey guys!!! Thank you so much for those reviews. Chapter eleven is finally here!!! ~ Enjoy ~

~ At the park ~

Kahoko: Len, what're we doing here?

Len: I'll give you something special….

Kahoko: Okay…

Len hands out a small box.

Kahoko: What's that?

Len: Open it.

Kahoko opened the box, and saw a beautiful bracelet with a small violin pendant.

Kahoko: Len, it's so pretty….But, you shouldn't you have given me this. It probably cost a lot.

Len: It's okay….I gave you this bracelet so you'll always remember our bond….That it will never be broken…

Kahoko: Thank you so much….

Len: Kaho….Uhmm…I have to ask you a question….

Kahoko looks at Len with loving eyes.

Len: Well, d-d-d-do you want to be my girlfriend?

Kahoko: Len….( tears of joy…)

Len: Kaho….It's okay….If you don't want.

Kahoko holds Len's hand.

Kahoko: Len, of course….I'd love to spend my life with you….I don't need anyone else….

Len gently touch Kahoko's face.

Len: It's getting late….I'll walk you home.

Kahoko: I can't believe my thirty minute fairy tale has ended.

Len smiled.

Len: Don't worry…..Are you free tomorrow?

Kahoko: Tomorrow's Saturday….I am….

Len: Great….I'll pick you up at 10:30 am.

Kahoko: Okay…We're we going?

Len: My house. My parents have been waiting to see you.

Kahoko: Okay!!!

Kahoko carried her heavy bag and her violin.

Len: I'll help you.

Kahoko: No need.

Len: Kaho….I don't want you to carry those heavy things…Please….

Kahoko: Okay….Len!!!!

She gave a surprise kiss on Len's lips!!!

Len: Kaho…We haven't kissed since after that Valentine incident.

Kahoko: Yup! That's why I gave you one right now!!!

They hold each other's hands while walking.

At last, they arrived at Kahoko's house.

Kahoko: Thank you so much….I'll treasure this bracelet forever.

Len: Take Care….I love you….Bye!!!

Kahoko: I love you too….Take care…

Len left.

Kahoko went in.

Kahoko: I'm home!!

Mother: Kaho….I need to talk to you…

Kahoko: Hai!!

Mother: Uhmm….You've been coming home a bit late…

Kahoko: I'm sorry….

Mother: That's okay….But next time, I want you to come home earlier.

Kahoko: Hai!! I'll be at my room.

At Kaho's room…..

Kahoko: Len will be coming to fetch me tomorrow, yet I haven't introduced him to my family…..Anyway, he's perfect…He can do it!!! It's almost supper time….I have to study tonight for my test.

Mother's voice can be heard in my room…Calling for supper.

Our supper time was very silent….After eating, everyone left the dining table and went to do their stuffs. As for me, I went up to my room….

At Kaho's room…..

Kahoko: Study!!!

She studied for one hour.

Kahoko: Finally, I'm ready!! (* yawn*) I'm going to sleep.

Hey guys!!! The next chapter will come out maybe later or tomorrow….Reviews? Please…… This chapter is for the one and only Jeff-hia!!! For giving me some great advices about love!!! ^_^ By the way, he's a bishounen!


	12. Meeting the prince's family

Konichiwa!!!! I can't believe it's already chapter twelve! Anyway, here it is! ^_^

~ Hino Residence ~

Kahoko just woke up.

Kahoko: * yawn * what time is it?

-looks at clock-

Kahoko: Ahh!!! I can't believe it's already 9:30!!! I need to prepare fast, or else Len will have to wait…

She took her shower, and went down. (Wearing her pajamas)

Mother: Kaho??

Kahoko: Good morning, everyone!!!!

Mother: Kaho, you're still in pajamas….

Kahoko: Ahh!!! Never mind…..I need to eat fast!!

Sister: Why?? Are you meeting with someone special?

Kahoko: Yup….

Sister: Who??

Kahoko didn't answer; she quickly dashed upstairs to her room.

At Kaho's room….

Kahoko: What should I wear?

picks any outfits randomly-

Kahoko: I'll wear this!!

(Holding a white laced bloused and her skinny jeans)

Kahoko: I need to fix my hair too….

She combs her beautiful red hair.

Kahoko: My shoes….No, sandals!

She wore her elegant new sandals she bought a few days ago.

Kahoko: I'm ready!!!

When she was about to go down, she heard a familiar voice….It was Len!!! Talking to her family?!

Kahoko: Oh, no!!! I forgot to tell them about Len….Okay, Len's perfect nothing to worry about…

Meanwhile, in their conversation.

Father: I've never seen you before…Do you go to the same school?

Len: Hai, sir.

Mother: Dear, of course….Kaho's with them.

Sister: Why are you dressed so formally? Are you dating Kaho?

Len: I am…..

Sister: Kaho!!!! She's dead she didn't tell us that she has a wonderful boyfriend!!

Brother: You haven't told us your name yet….

Len: I'm sorry…I'm Tsukimori Len.

Brother: Tsukimori? Hmm….You mean your Hamai Misa's son?

Len: Hai!!

Mother: How long have you two been dating?

Len: A few days ago….

Mother: What?!!!! Kaho's never told us she has a boyfriend!

Sister: That's what I'm saying! What's taking her so long….I'll call her!!

After a few minutes, Kaho and her sister came down.

Sister: Kaho….You got some explaining to do!!

Kahoko: I'm sorry, onee-san….

Sister: You better explain to everyone.

Len: Kaho….

Kahoko: I'm sorry…..I shouldn't have lied to you…

Father: That's okay….But next time, please be honest…

Kahoko: Hai!

Brother: You never told us you're boyfriend was the son of Hamai Misa.

Kahoko: Onii-chan, you never asked!

Sister: Are you going out?

Kahoko: Yeah….

Mother: Okay…Let's not waste their time. You may go now, bye!!

Kaho and Len: Bye!!!

They left.

At the car….

Kahoko: I'm sorry, Len….

Len: You should've told them….

Kahoko: I guess you're right….Are you mad?

Len: No….

Len noticed that Kaho's face showed a bit depression.

Len: Kaho….I'm not mad….Why would I be mad?

Kahoko smiled.

Kahoko: Len…

Len: Oh, where there.

Kahoko: Hai!!

They got off the car.

Guard: Welcome…

They went in.

Hamai Misa: Len, Kaho-chan….

Kahoko: How are you? * bows her head *

Hamai Misa: Fine. How about you?

Kahoko: G-good!

Father: Len's very lucky to have a girlfriend like you….

Kahoko: Really? * smiles *

Father: Let's have lunch then.

They went to the dining table.

Maid: The food is served.

Kahoko's thoughts: Wow….I can't believe I'm eating this kind of foods, and even eating it with Len and his parents.

Father: Kaho, I heard you're also a violinist.

Kahoko: Hai….But, I'm not the same level as Len….

Hamai Misa: Don't say that….I know you can do it! All you need is practice!

Kahoko: Thank you….

Father: Ne, Kaho-san….Please eat!

Kahoko: H-hai!!

Len got some delicious foods and placed it on Kaho's plate.

Kahoko: Thanks you…

Len smiled at her.

They ate their meals with much pleasure.

After that, they we're seating in the sofa having an enjoyable conversation. In the middle of their conversation, Len's grand parents came home.

Grand mother: We're home….

She noticed that Kahoko was seating in their sofa.

Grand mother: Who's this beautiful lady?

Hamai Misa: She's Len's girlfriend; Hino Kahoko.

Kahoko stood up and went to where Len's grand parents were standing.

Kahoko: I'm sorry, I didn't introduced myself…( * bows her head )

Grand mother: It's okay, dear….

Kahoko smiled at her.

Grand father: Hino-san, how long have you known Len?

Kahoko: About a year.

Grand mother: Oh, let's seat…

They sat beside each other. As for Kahoko, she sat beside her prince.

Grand mother: Hino-san, I'm really happy that you are Len's girlfriend because the moment I look into your eyes I know you were the one who melt the ice in Len's heart….

Kahoko: Oba-chan, please call me Kahoko…. (Smile)

Grand father: Kaho-san, are you two going out today?

Kahoko looks at Len.

Len: Do you want to go out?

Kahoko: I don't want to be rude….We're still having a conversation.

Father: It's okay….You two can go out.

Len: Let's go.

Kahoko: Hai!! Bye, everyone!

They left.

Hey guys!!! I hope you like this chapter….^_^


	13. First date

Konichiwa!! Chapter thirteen is here!!!

~ Enjoy ~

Len and Kahoko's date.

Kahoko: Ne, Len, this is our first date!!! I'm so excited.

Len: Really?

Kahoko: Yup!

Len: So, were do you want to go?

Kahoko: Hmm…Let's watch a movie…

Len: Okay….

They arrived at the movie house.

Len: What do you want to watch?

Kahoko: How about '' Dark Water''

Len: Are you sure? That's a horror movie.

Kahoko: It is? Okay…Let's watch '' Romeo and Juliet'' It's not the old version…Uhmm, it's like a high school life Romeo and Juliet…

Len: Okay…Let's watch.

They went in the theatre.

The movie was playing….It's really like Romeo and Juliet, only a better version.

~ The movie ~

Romeo: Juliet, don't die!!!

She wasn't actually dead.

Romeo: My life is worthless without you….

After that line, Len looked at Kaho….As if he's saying what Romeo just said.

Kahoko touched Len's face.

Len: Kaho….

Kahoko cried.

Len: Is something wrong?

Kahoko: Len…What if we're like that…Like that movie…

Len: Kaho, don't cry….I'll always protect you….And we'll never be separated…

Kahoko hid her face in Len's chest.

To their surprise, the movie has ended.

Len: Kaho….Where do you want to go next?

Kahoko: Uhmm…Let's go to the park.

Len: Okay…

At the park…..

Since today is Sunday, many people are in the park….And some activities are being held today…

Kahoko and Len walked around the park holding each other's hands.

Len: Kaho…..They have some bicycles today….Want to ride?

Kahoko: Sure!!

They went to the bicycle booth.

Old man: Hello….Do you want to rent a bicycle?

Len: Hai!! Two please.

Old man: You don't have to ride separately with her….The bike is very big two people can fit.

Len: Okay…

The old man hands the bike to Len.

Len: Thanks! Oh, here's the money.

Old man: Thank you…Enjoy.

The bike has two seats, Le took the first seat and Kaho took the second.

Len: Kaho, hold on to my back.

Kahoko: Hai!

Kahoko wrapped her arms tightly at Len's back.

Kahoko's thoughts: I love Len's sweet smell…I hope this wonderful dream never ends….

Len noticed that Kahoko felt so relaxed…..Even closing her eyes.

Len's thoughts: She's so beautiful….Inside and out…..

Kahoko suddenly broke the silence.

Kahoko: Len, it's almost thirty minutes…We better hurry up…..

Len: Okay….

They went back to the bike booth.

Old man: Thank you…

Len smiled.

Kahoko: Oji-san, thank you so much! We'll be leaving…Bye!!

Old man: Come again!

They left.

At the car…..

Kahoko: Len, thank you so much for today….

Len: I should be the one thanking you….If not because of you, I couldn't be enjoying music right now…..I'm really glad that you're the person I fell in love with.

Kahoko: Len….I love you too.

Len: I love you more than you think….So, where do you want to eat dinner?

Kahoko: Hmm…

Suddenly, the phone rang.

Kahoko: Hello?

Mother: Kaho…..Uhmm…Why don't you and Tsukimori-san have dinner at our place.

Kahoko: Okaa-san, I'll ask Len…..I'll call you back.

Kahoko: Len, my mom is asking if it's okay that we have dinner at our place…

Len: Sure…

Kahoko: Okay….I'll call her.

Kahoko dials her mom's cell phone number.

Kaho's mom picks up.

Kahoko: Okaa-san, we're having supper there.

Mother: Okay…..I've prepared some special dishes.

Kahoko: Thanks, we'll be right there.

They both hung up.

To be continued ^_^

Hey guys!!! Please wait for the next chapter……Reviews please……..I'm craving for many!


	14. The exams are finally here

I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday….I was really busy. Anyway, chapter fourteen!!!

This is the continuation of chapter thirteen.

They arrived at Kahoko's place.

Mother: Welcome…..

Len: Thank you….

Kahoko smiled.

Sister: How's your date?

Kahoko: Fine.

Father: Since we're all here….Let's eat.

They sat down at the dining table.

Italian foods are the special dishes tonight.

It was a very silent dinner time.

Everyone noticed that Len was giving Kahoko the last piece of pizza to Kahoko.

Suddenly, Father broke the silence.

Father: Tsukimori-san, I'm really happy that you're dating our daughter…..She needs someone like you….

Len: Huh? Sir, Kahoko is very independent.

Father: Don't call me ''sir''……Just call me oji-san. Kahoko is independent, but sometimes she's clumsy….

Len smiled.

Mother: Tsukimori-san, thank you for always taking care of Kahoko.

Len: My pleasure…..

After eating, Len and Kahoko took a walk at the park.

At the park…..

Kahoko: Len, I think we won't be able to spend some time together this week….

Len: Why?

Kahoko: I have an exam tomorrow.

Len: Okay….Are you ready?

Kahoko: I think.

Len: I'll tutor you if you want.

Kahoko: Really?? But, if you do that…..You'll have to go home late.

Len: That's okay….Come on, let's go back.

Kahoko: Hai!!!

They arrived at the house.

Mother: Tsukimori-san, what're you still doing here? It's late.

Len: It's okay….I'm going to help Kaho.

Sister: Help her??

Len: Yeah. She's has an exam tomorrow.

Sister: But she already studied.

Len: Nothing's wrong to review once more.

Sister: Okay?

They went up to Kaho's bedroom.

Len taught her algebra for two hours.

Len: Did you understand everything I taught you?

Kahoko: Yup!! Thanks Len! (Kisses his cheek)

Len: Let's have lunch together after the test.

Kahoko: Okay! Len, it's late you better go home.

Len: Okay….Bye.

Kahoko: Len!!! Wait!!! I forgot I'm going to give you something!

Len: Huh?

Kahoko gave him a kiss in the lips.

Len blushed.

Kahoko: Okay…You may go.

Len: Thanks! Good night, I love you.

Kahoko: Take care I love you.

After Len left, Kaho went to sleep.

~ The Next Day ~

Kahoko went to school.

Everyone was so early today because there was an exam.

Kahoko arrived at class just in time.

Teacher: The test today won't be easy. I gave you one week to study….You have three hours. Please start.

Everyone took the test silently.

At last three hours was over.

Teacher: Please pass your paper. Dismiss!

Mio: Kaho-chan, how was the test?

Kahoko: It was easy.

Nao: Are you sure?

Kahoko: Yup!

Mio: By the way, are you dating Tsukimori-san?

Kahoko: Shh!!! Yes….

Nao: I bet he tutored you.

Kahoko: He did! Oh, I need to go now, Len ask me to have lunch with him.

Mio and Nao: Okay…

Kahoko went to the roof top.

Len: Kaho, how was the test?

Kahoko: It was easy!

Len smiled.

Kahoko: Len, I prepared a bento for you.

Len: Thank you….I'd love to eat something you prepared.

Kahoko smiled her cute smile.

Len: I hope no one will disturb our time together…

Kahoko: Yeah.

They ate lunch together.

Hey guys!! This chapter took so long to write because I have violin practice, sorry. Wait for the next~ this chapter is for Atsi Jenny and Ahia Mike!! ^.^


	15. Hawaii!

Konichiwa!! Chapter fifteen is finally here!!!

This is the continuation of chapter fourteen.

The bell rang.

Len: You better hurry up or you'll be late.

Kahoko: Okay….Bye!

Len: Bye!!

Kahoko and Len went back to their classrooms.

Teacher: All music students will be having a meeting after thirty minutes. Hino Kahoko-san, you are excuse for today…..You may take your leave.

Kahoko: Hai!! Excuse me.

Kahoko left.

She headed towards the music department.

At last, she arrived.

Kanazawa: Hino-san, you're early today.

Kahoko: Yeah….

Kanazawa: By the way, have you and Tsukimori made up yet?

Kahoko: Ahh!! Yes!

Kanazawa: Good for you.

After a few minutes, everyone arrived.

Kanazawa: Everyone's here, I have an announcement to make. Our principal is so proud of us…..S-so he gave you all a free ticket to Honolulu, Hawaii!

Hihara: Eh?? Really? Great!!

Yunoki: As expected from Hihara.

Tsuchiura: Hino-san, are you coming?

Kahoko: I'm not sure.

She looked at Len.

Len gave her a confused look.

Kanazawa: If in case you're going, please be at the airport at 4:00 am tomorrow.

Tsuchiura: That early?!

Kanazawa: Yup….

Yunoki: Hihara and I will be there.

Kanazawa: How about you, Tsukimori?

Len: I don't know…

Kanazawa: Hino-san, you can invite three of your friends if you like…

Kahoko: Really?? Okay!!

Kanazawa: Kaji-kun will be there too.

Shimizu: S-sensei, how many days are we going to stay in Hawaii?

Kanazawa: Four days and three nights.

Shimizu: Hai.

Kanazawa: That ends our meeting. You are all dismissed!

Everyone left.

Len walked Kahoko home.

They arrived at Hino's place.

Before Len left, he asked Kaho if she was going.

Kahoko: I'll only go if you're going.

Len smiled.

Len: I'm going….

Kahoko: That means I'm going too!

Len: Tomorrow's the flight you better get ready, I'll be going.

Kahoko: Bye!!

Len: Bye!

Len left.

Kahoko went inside her house.

Kahoko: I'm home.

Sister: Hello….

Kahoko: Eh?? Where's okaa-san?

Sister: She went to the super market to buy the ingredients of katsudon.

Kahoko: I see. I'll be at my room.

Sister: Okay…

At Kaho's room….

Kahoko: I can't believe the trip is tomorrow….This is so sudden. Anyway, I'll have to start packing.

She made a checklist to help her remember the things she should bring.

She packed three beautiful night gowns, two swimsuits, six blouses, two pants, three shorts.

Kahoko: I guess that's it for my outfits. Hmm…I need my toothbrush, toothpaste, face towel, and comb. Oh, I almost forgot, I need money too!!!

She packed all the necessary things.

Kahoko: Whew!!!

Len called after a few minutes.

Kahoko: Len!

Len: Kaho, let's go to the airport together. I'll be the one to fetch you.

Kahoko: Really?? Thanks!!

Len: That's all. Get some rest now, good night. I love you.

Kahoko: Good night, I love you too. Bye!

Len: Bye!

They both hung up.

Before going to sleep, she went down to see if her parents are there.

Mother: Kaho? It's late…

Kahoko: Okaa-san, I need to tell you something important. I'm going to Hawaii tomorrow.

Mother: Why all of a sudden?

Kahoko: Well, all of us are going….It's like a trip….

Mother: Okay…Have fun!

Kahoko: Thanks!! Good night!

Mother: Good night!

Kahoko went up to her room.

At Kaho's room….

Kahoko: I hope tomorrow's going to be a good day.

She slept.

~ The Next Day ~

Kahoko woke up 3:00 am!!! She took a quick shower, changed her clothes, and went down for breakfast. Unfortunately, Kaho's mother doesn't wake up that early so she made her self an onigiri. She ate it quickly. After a few minutes, she heard Len's car honking. She left without saying good bye.

At the car….

Len saw Kaho's sleepy eyes….She must be exhausted.

Len without saying a word wrapped his arms around her.

Len: It's okay…We're still far. You can sleep.

Kahoko closed her eyes.

Kahoko: Len….You're so warm.

Len smiled.

After thirty minutes, they arrived at the airport.

Len: Kahoko, we're here.

Kahoko: Okay…

They got off the car.

Driver: Tsukimori-sama, Hino-sama, I'll carry your luggage.

Kahoko: Hai! Thanks.

Len: Thank you.

The driver placed their luggage in the trolleys.

Len: Thank you so much…..You may go now.

The driver left.

A few minutes, Kanazawa and the others saw them.

Hihara: Oi!!! Kaho-chan!! Tsukimori!!!

Kahoko: Hihara-sempai!

Kanazawa: Everyone's here.

Mio and Nao: Thanks for inviting us, Kaho-chan.

Amou: Kaho-chan!!! I'm so happy!

Kanazawa: We better go now, or we'll be late.

Everyone went to the boarding station.

After thirty minutes the plane left.

After so many hours, the finally arrived at Hawaii.

Kanazawa: Wow, Hawaii is so pretty. Everyone, let's go to our hotel.

They went to a five star hotel.

They arrived at the hotel.

Kanazawa: Amou-san, Fuyumi-san, Mio-san, Nao-san, and Hino-san one suite. Hihara, Tsuchiura, and Kaji one deluxe room. Tsukimori, Shimizu, Yunoki one deluxe room. You may go to your rooms.

They went to their rooms.

At the girls' room.

Nao: Everyone, let's go swimming!

Kahoko: Hai!

Amou: I'll catch up later I need to do something.

Mio: Let's play beach volleyball too, Fuyumi-chan.

Fuyumi: H-hai!

They changed into their swimsuits and went out to the beach.

At the beach…..

Hihara: You're swimsuit looks cute on you, Kaho-chan.

Kahoko: Thanks!

While Hihara was saying that, Len looked at Kaho.

Nao: Ne, everyone let's play volleyball.

Hihara: Yunoki!!!! Catch!!!

Yunoki: Hai!!! Tsukimori!!

Len: Hai!!!

Mio: Tsukimori-san, here!!

Len threw the ball to Mio.

Nao: Hey, throw it to Kaho-chan!!

Kahoko: Me? H-hai!!

Kahoko caught the ball. Kanazawa interrupted.

Kanazawa: Everyone, I rented some surfing boards…..Do you guys want to surf?

Hihara: Yes we do!!!

Kanazawa: How about you girls?

Mio: Hai!!

Kahoko: I don't know how.

Len: I'll help you.

Tsuchiura: That's out of the ordinary.

Len: Mind your own business.

Kanazawa: We didn't come here to argue.

Hihara: Let's go Yunoki!

There are 6 single boards and two boards for two.

Fuyumi: K-kaho-sempai, I don't know how….

Kahoko: Fuyumi-chan, I'm sorry I can't help you.

Shimizu: I'll help you.

Fuyumi: Thanks.

They started surfing.

Len and Kaho's POV

Len: I guess we didn't spend much time together since we got here.

Kahoko: You're right. I hope that everyone will know that I'm dating you.

Len: Why?

Kahoko: So that we don't have to do this anymore.

Len: Yeah….

Kahoko: Thanks for teaching me how to surf.

Len: No problem.

~ End ~

Kanazawa: I hope you all had fun!

Hihara: Of course!

Kanazawa: Bu the way, were did Amou-san go?

Kahoko: She said she's going to do something.

Kanazawa: Okay. Let's get back now.

They went to their hotel.

At the girls' room.

Mio: Eh?? Where's Amou-san?

Nao: I don't know, maybe she left.

Kahoko: She'll come back later.

Kahoko's cell phone rang.

Kahoko: Hello?

Amou: Kaho-chan!!! Some guys American guys invited me to their party later at night….Let's all come!

Kahoko: What?!!! Do you know those people?

Amou: I met them awhile ago….Their all so nice.

Kahoko: I'll ask Kanazawa-sensei.

Amou: I'll hang up. Please call me again.

Kahoko: Bye!

Kahoko: Amou-san said that we'll have a beach party later.

Mio: Eh?? Really?

Nao: That's great! How?

Kahoko: Some American guys invited all of us.

Nao: Let's go! Fuyumi-chan, you coming later?

Fuyumi: Hai!

Kahoko: I'll ask Kanazawa-sensei first.

Kahoko left the room.

She went To Kanazawa's room.

Kanazawa: Hino-san?

Kahoko: Kanazawa-sensei….Amou-san and her American friends invited all of us to their beach party. Can we go?

Kanazawa: Sure!

Kahoko: Really? I'll tell the guys! Bye!

Kahoko went to Hihara's room.

Hihara: Kaho-chan!!!

Kahoko: We have a beach party at night!

Kaji: Really?

Tsuchiura: Who invited us?

Kahoko: Amou-san did!

Kaji: Why?

Kahoko: Long story. But, anyway let's all go.

Hihara: Hai!!

Kahoko left their room.

She went to Len's room.

Shimizu: Kaho-sempai?

Kahoko: We have a party later.

Len: All of a sudden?

Kahoko: Amou-san invited us!

Yunoki: Let's go then.

Kahoko left.

She went back to the girls' room.

Mio: What did Kanazawa-sensei said?

Kahoko: He said it's okay.

Nao: Good.

Mio: Let's get ready!

Hey guys!!! I'm very sorry for the late update. I was so busy!! I'll try to update faster next time. Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
